Rotten World
by Kari Ayam
Summary: Seorang gadis, medan perang, titan, dan takdir. Warning: Original Character, bloods
1. Chapter 1

_Apa aku akan mati disini?_

Seperti kebanyakan orang lainnya, Ellenoir tidak pernah tahu kapan ia akan meregang nyawa. Setidaknya sampai saat ini. Keadaan disekitarnya membuatnya yakin malaikat maut akan segera menjemputnya. Dari balik pohon oak ia bisa melihat semuanya. Teman-teman seperjuangan yang tengah 'disantap' dan para raksaksa yang tengah 'menyantap'. Sialnya ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tangan kanannya patah saat terjatuh dari Joice –kuda hitamnya-. Mesin _manuever_ nya kehabisan gas dan pedang miliknya tidak akan banyak membantu.

Tak ada yang bisa dilakukan. Bahkan untuk menutup telinga pun ia tak sanggup. Jeritan-jeritan itu hanya membuatnya semakin sulit bernafas.

Sebelumnya Ellenoir tidak pernah meninggalkan teman-temannya dalam keadaan sesulit apapun. Tapi saat ia melihat kematian dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, semua perasaan dan pendiriannya itu runtuh begitu saja. Ia tidak ingin mati, walaupun ia tahu itu hampir mustahil. Dan dia memutuskan mengambil celah untuk lari sendirian. Setengah mati berusaha mengabaikan jeritan-jeritan yang semakin melemah itu. Biarlah ia menjadi gadis pengecut untuk kali ini.

Dari kejauhan terdengar suara letusan bersamaan dengan asap merah yang meluncur seperti roket ke udara. Ellenoir ingat tanda itu. Misi dibatalkan dan perintah mundur untuk semua pasukan. Ia harus bergabung dengan pasukan lain secepatnya. Mendekatkan tangan kanannya kedepan mulut dan membuat siulan tanpa suara. Berharap ada kuda yang menangkap panggilannya. Lalu dengan susah payah gadis itu berdiri dengan kedua kakinya, kembali mengintip dari balik pohon.

Darah dan potongan tubuh yang terlihat dimana-mana membuat Ellenoir mual dan ingin muntah. Tapi ia menahannya sekuat tenaga, walaupun tubuhnya tidak bisa berhenti bergetar hebat sejak tadi. Ada empat raksaksa didepan sana. Tiga diantaranya setinggi lima belas meter dan yang satu lagi tidak lebih tinggi dari pohon oak tempat Ellenoir bersembunyi. Jika saja ia bisa membuat Joice kembali, maka tidak akan sulit untuk melarikan diri dari tempat itu –mengingat Joice adalah kuda tercepat. Walaupun ia sedikit mengkhawatirkan raksaksa terkecil yang kemungkinan larinya lebih cepat dari raksaksa lainnya.

Gadis berambut hitam legam itu menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menghembuskannya. Dengan tenang melepaskan peralatan _maneuver_ nya dan meletakannya ditanah. Menyisakan sebilah _cutter blade_ yang ia genggam kuat-kuat dengan tangan kirinya. Ia tidak bisa menunggu lebih lama jika ingin kembali hidup-hidup, jadi ia bersiap untuk lari dengan kedua kakinya sendiri. Ia tahu resiko yang akan dihadapinya lebih besar, tapi itu lebih baik daripada hanya diam dan menunggu kematian datang.

Ellenoir berlari, secepat yang ia bisa. Dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, sambil mati-matian menahan rasa sakit.

"Sial!"

Gadis itu mengumpat saat merasakan tanah yang dipijaknya bergetar. Dari arah utara datang raksaksa lain, berjalan sempoyongan kearahnya. Ellenoir memperkirakan tinggi raksaksa itu sekitar lima sampai enam belas meter. Walaupun jaraknya cukup jauh sekarang, tapi cepat atau lambat makhluk dengan kecerdasan rendah itu pasti akan menjangkaunya. Membuat Ellenoir semakin berusaha mempercepat larinya. Namun tubuhnya sudah terlalu lelah, ditambah dengan luka-luka yang ia dapat malah membuat kecepatannya menurun. Jika ia terus memaksakan diri maka ia akan tumbang.

Keadaannya semakin parah saat rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Pandangannya kabur dan ia semakin sulit menguasai keseimbangan tubuhnya. Larinya semakin melambat dan berulang kali ia hampir jatuh. Sementara dentuman langkah raksaksa itu terdengar semakin jelas ditelinganya.

 _Tidak! Aku tidak boleh mati disini!_

Ellenoir tidak boleh mati. Ada orang yang menunggu kepulangannya dibalik tembok sana. Ia harus pulang, tak peduli apapun keadaannya. Dalam keadaan sekarat sekalipun. Ia harus kembali hidup-hidup, demi Cordelia, adik kecilnya itu. Demi satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Bukankah Ellenoir sudah berjanji pada Cordelia?

Saat keinginannya untuk hidup semakin kuat, takdir malah berkata lain. Kakinya tidak sanggup lagi berlari. Tubuh kurus itu ambruk begitu saja diatas rerumputan. Tak ada energi yang tersisa untuk bangkit kembali dan tanah bergetar semakin kuat.

Hancur. Seluruh tubuhnya terasa remuk saat sebuah tangan meraih tubuh kurusnya. Menggenggam dan mengangkatnya tinggi, jauh dari tanah. _Cutter blade_ yang digenggamnya terjatuh. Ellenoir tertawa keras. Dihadapan raksaksa yang akan membunuhnya itu. Didepan dunia yang semakin hancur itu.

Ia tertawa. Keras dan semakin liar. Seperti orang gila.

Ia merasa bodoh karena berpikir bisa lari. Bodoh karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bodoh karena pada akhirnya semuanya sia-sia. Bodoh karena tidak bisa menepati janjinya. Oh, bagaimana dengan Cordelia nanti?

Dunia benar-benar tidak adil, pikirnya.

Dan mulut raksaksa itu terbuka lebar didepan matanya. Ellenoir masih tertawa. Mengutuk nafas berbau busuk dan liur menjijikan dimulut makhluk bodoh itu. Tubuh Ellenoir semakin dekat dan dekat. Buliran bening mengalir dari iris hazelnya, ia pun berhenti tertawa. Memejamkan matanya sebelum tubuhnya terhempas kedalam mulut kotor itu.

 _Hancurlah, bersama dengan dunia busuk ini!_

 **Mind to review?**


	2. Blue Birthday

**.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kari Ayam, proudly present….**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Blue Birthday**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Besok adalah hari yang sangat Cordelia nanti-nantikan. Hari yang hanya datang sekali dalam setahun, hari ulang tahunnya. Pamannya yang selalu sibuk mengawasi tembok sudah berjanji akan memberikannya hadiah, bahkan bibinya yang selalu berwajam masam itu akan membuatkan kue tart dengan banyak buah ceri untuknya. Tapi yang paling ia tunggu adalah kepulangan kakaknya tersayang.

Gerbang utama akan terbuka di hari yang sama dengan hari ulang tahunnya, lalu pasukan penjelajah akan kembali. Cordelia sudah berkali-kali memastikannya –bertanya pada pamannya yang mempunyai pangkat yang cukup tinggi di militer, pasukan penjelajah akan benar-benar kembali pada hari itu. Ia akan bertemu Ellenoir setelah sekian lama dan mereka akan menghabiskan waktu bersama lagi. Ia benar-benar tidak sabar.

Karena itu, dengan harapan malam cepat berlalu, Cordelia berbaring di ranjang dua jam lebih cepat dari biasanya. Ranjang di atasnya masih kosong. Ruby si pemilik ranjang di atas ranjang Cordelia sekaligus sepupu yang setahun lebih muda darinya itu bahkan masih duduk di meja makan. Cordelia ingat mereka memperebutkan ranjang di atas sampai Ruby menangis keras. Pada akhirnya bibinya memarahinya dan Cordelia terpaksa mengalah dengan wajah ingin menangis. Ellenoir lalu mengajak Cordelia berjalan-jalan dengan kuda untuk menghiburnya.

Cordelia ingat kuda hitam yang menjadi rekan kakaknya itu, kuda tercepat diantara kuda-kuda lain dipasukan yang sangat dibanggakan Ellenoir. Namanya Joice, ia terlihat menyeramkan untuk Cordelia. Dan Joice terlihat tidak terlalu menyukainya juga, mengingat si kuda beberapa kali menjatuhkan gadis kecil itu dari pelananya. Beruntung Ellenoir selalu berhasil menangkapnya sebelum ia terembab ke tanah. Itu akan menjadi pengalaman memalukan bahkan untuk gadis kecil sepertinya.

Teringat harus segera tidur, ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Memeluk boneka beruang lusuh sambil menghitung domba di dalam kepalannya. Berharap malam segera berganti pagi.

.

.

.

Di hari ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan, Cordelia bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya. Ia menghabiskan sarapan dengan terburu-buru, bahkan melewatkan kue ulang tahunnya yang dipenuhi banyak ceri. Sempat berpesan pada bibinya yang sibuk mencuci piring untuk menyimpan kue tartnya sampai ia pulang nanti, dan memperingatkan Ruby untuk tidak menyentuh kuenya. Walaupun ia tahu Ruby tidak akan mendengarkannya. Ia berani bertaruh jika saat pulang nanti sebagian ceri pada kuenya pasti sudah dimakan oleh gadis bersurai kemerahan itu,

Kaki kecilnya berlari menapaki jalanan yang berbatu, boneka beruang lusuh yang merupakan hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke lima dari kedua orang tuanya ia dekap erat-erat. Sambil membayangkan hadiah macam apa yang dibawakan kakaknya dari luar tembok, ia tersenyum lebar bahkan disela-sela nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Ia hampir menabrak orang saat akan berbelok, tapi dua tangan besar menahan bahunya dan membuat larinya terhenti. Cordelia sudah akan memprotes saat mendongak dan mendapati orang itu adalah pamannya.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru, posisi mereka masih cukup jauh dari gerbang."

"Paman sudah tahu? Apa dari atas tembok bisa terlihat?" Iris hijau gadis itu berbinar, menatap penuh harap pada pria bermantel coklat di depannya.

"Mereka akan sampai kurang dari satu jam lagi, kau harus bersabar sedikit. Lagipula akan cukup ramai di jalan utama."

Saat kaki mereka mulai melangkah, tangan kecilnya meraih tangan besar sang paman. Sejak mulai bisa berjalan ia selalu diajarkan untuk tidak melepaskan gandengan tangan di tempat yang ramai. Ellenoir sering menakutinya dengan mengatakan jika Cordelia terpisah dan tersesat maka ia akan ditangkap dan dijadikan makan siang oleh raksaksa.

Orang-orang banyak berkumpul disisi jalan utama seperti tengah menunggu parade. Cordelia semakin mengeratkan gandengannya saat mereka melewati kerumunan, mencapai ujung jalan lainnya. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pos penjagaan. Para petugas yang tadinya tengah bersantai langsung memasang pose siaga saat menyadari kedatangan Cordelia dan pamannya. Para petugas itu memakai seragam jaket coklat yang sama dengan milik Ellenoir. Hanya saja lambang pada jaket petugas di pos itu berupa dua buah mawar merah dengan duri, sama seperti yang terdapat pada bagian belakang mantel pamannya.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, aku datang hanya untuk menyambut kepulangan keponakanku," ucapnya pada petugas yang masih bersiaga.

Cordelia hanya terkekeh, tangannya tidak lagi menggenggam tangan sang paman. Ia hanya bersandar pada tiang pos penjagaan sambil memainkan boneka beruangnya. Sesekali menoleh ke arah gerbang yang jaraknya hanya seratus meter dari sana.

"Berapa banyak yang selamat kali ini ya?"

"Bertaruh dua botol wine, hanya seperempat yang kembali utuh."

"Temanku salah satu dari mereka, kuharap ia tak apa."

Cordelia mendengar hal yang serupa saat melewati kerumunan warga di sisi jalan tadi, tapi ia tidak terlalu mengerti maksudnya. Ia hendak bertanya pada pamannya, tapi pria paruh baya yang memiliki beberapa helai uban itu sedang serius berbicara dengan salah satu petugas pos. Dan ia selalu tahu saat yang tidak boleh diganggu. Jadi ia hanya diam dan mengabaikan suara-suara lain, membayangkan hal-hal menyenangkan yang akan ia lakukan bersama Ellenoir nanti. Mungkin kakaknya akan membawanya berkeliling kota dengan kuda kesayangannya lagi. Atau mereka akan bermain di padang rumput di bagian selatan tembok. Ia semakin tidak sabar.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu sambil bermain dengan ranting kayu yang ia temukan disana, bunyi lonceng terdengar dengan jelas. Ia membuang ranting itu dan kembali mendekap boneka beruangnya. Perlahan namun pasti, gerbang di depan sana mulai terbuka. Suara deritan ikut terdengar, tak mau kalah dengan suara lonceng.

Untuk beberapa saat semua orang benar-benar tidak membuka mulutnya. Selain deritan pintu gerbang dan suara lonceng, suasana terasa sunyi dan berat. Jantung si gadis kecil berdetak kencang karenanya. Ia bahkan tidak berkedip sedikitpun sampai melihat rombongan prajurit yang melewati gerbang.

Tanpa sadar ia menghela nafas, namun bukan berarti ia merasa tenang. Jantungnya justru berdetak semakin kencang dan kencang. Pamannya entah sejak kapan berdiri di belakangnya, menepuk puncak kepalanya sambil ikut memperhatikan rombongan itu.

Yang berada paling depan adalah seorang pria dengan rambut pirang klimis dan bentuk rahang yang tegas, ia terlihat lelah tapi tetap berwibawa pada saat yang sama. Cordelia memandangnya dengan takjub. Ia teringat cerita Ellenoir tentang atasannya yang sangat ia hormati. Dan sekali lihat Cordelia tahu orang itu yang di maksud.

"Haah… buang-buang waktu saja. Mereka dikirim layaknya hewan ternak untuk dimangsa."

"Kasihan."

Di belakangnya para prajurit yang terlihat sangat kelelahan, beberapa dibalut perban di sekujur tubuh. Ada pula yang terduduk di kereta kuda dengan tatapan kosong, seolah nyawanya telah terenggut di luar sana.

Cordelia menelan ludah saat hampir setengah rombongan sudah melewatinya.

"Peter!" ia berteriak saat mengenali pria di atas kuda coklat yang baru saja melewatinya. Pria itu baru menoleh setelah beberapa meter melewati si gadis kecil. Wajahnya terlihat gugup saat mengenali orang yang baru saja memanggilnya. Ia terdiam untuk beberapa saat di sana. Kepalanya tertunduk dan tangannya meremas tali kekang kuat-kuat.

"Peter?"

Cordelia menelengkan kepala. Pamannya meremas bahu Cordelia pelan saat beberapa kereta kuda yang menganggkut prajurit yang terluka parah lewat. Kereta ke tiga adalah kereta yang menganggkut jenazah.

Dadanya entah kenapa merasa sakit. Ia mendongak, mendapati pamannya tengah memasang wajah yang sulit diartikan.

"Sebaiknya kita pulang."

"TIDAK MAU! AKU MAU BERTEMU ELLENOIR!"

Cordelia menepis tangan pamannya. Walaupun tidak mengerti, ia merasa ketakutan setengah mati. Semakin gelisah saat melihat rombongan terbelakang hampir berlalu.

Ellenoir tidak ada. Kakaknya tidak ada.

Di ujung jalan sana ia melihat beberapa kereta yang tadi melaluinya berhenti. Beberapa orang menjerit-jerit histeris, ada juga yang menangis pilu. Sebagian menonton dengan ekspresi beragam. Cordelia membenci pemandangan ini.

Saat kepulangan prajurit _Survey Corps_ yang sebelumnya ia juga melihat hal yang sama. Tapi Ellenoir yang saat itu berada di barisan paling depan akan langsung memisahkan diri dari rombongan. Mendekap Cordelia sangat erat seolah tidak akan pernah melepaskannya. Selama ada Ellenoir, ia akan selalu baik-baik saja.

"Cordelia?"

"Tina!"

Gadis kecil itu berlari kecil saat seorang gadis dengan mantel hijau berlambang sayap turun dari kudanya, menubruk gadis yang baru saja kembali dari medan perang, memberi dekapan hangat.

"Aku senang kau kembali utuh." Pria paruh baya di belakang Cordelia tersenyum simpul.

"Terima kasih, _sir._ Tapi aku membawa kabar buruk untukmu."

Gadis dengan rambut pendek sebahu itu menatap Cordelia dengan mata berkaca. Mulutnya terbuka hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi tertahan. Sang gadis kecil tidak mengerti. Ia hanya menunggu dengan alis mengkerut. Sampai akhirnya gerbang kembali tertutup rapat.

Ia menoleh kaget, terdiam selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mendongak untuk menatap mata pamannya.

"Kenapa ditutup? Ellenoir masih belum lewat. Paman, beritahu mereka untuk membuka gerbangnya… kakakku masih di luar sana. Suruh mereka buka gerbangnya paman!"

"Cordelia… dengar…"

"Kakak mungkin sedang beristirahat sebentar… tapi ia pasti akan datang kan? Bukankah Joice kuda tercepat? Jadi kakak pasti akan datang sebentar lagi."

Paman dan juga Tina, keduanya memasang wajah yang sama-sama sulit. Jeritan pilu masih terdengar di ujung jalan sana, membuat Cordelia perlahan melangkah menghampiri.

Mungkin kakaknya sedang terbaring tak berdaya di salah satu kereta, atau mungkin Ellenoir terlalu lelah untuk menunggangi kuda, karena itu ia tidak melihatnya di antara prajurit lainnya. Begitulah pikir Cordelia saat ia berjalan ke arah kerumunan. Sangat gelisah hingga tidak sadar telah menjatuhkan boneka beruangnya.

"Berhenti, jangan lihat."

Beberapa langkah lagi sampai kerumunan itu, Peter menghentikannya. Membalik tubuh Cordelia dan berjongkok agar mereka pandangan mata mereka sejajar.

Peter biasanya selalu terlihat gagah dan memiliki tatapan yang menyenangkan, tapi kali ini ia terlihat menyedihkan. Dahinya dibalut perban yang dihiasi noda darah di beberapa bagian, beberapa luka gores pada tangannya, dan yang terparah adalah tatapan matanya. Tidak semenyenangkan yang Cordelia ingat, tatapan matanya kali ini tidak bercahaya.

"Ellenoir dimana?"

Pertanyaan polos yang keluar begitu saja dari sang gadis membuat pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Air matanya meleleh begitu saja, ia lalu menarik Cordelia ke dalam dekapannya.

"Aku gagal…. Aku tidak bisa melindunginya…. Maaf…"

Pria itu meracau di sela tangisnya, mengatakan sesuatu tentang janji yang tidak bisa ia tepati. Sementara gadis kecil itu sampai pada batasnya. Ia memberontak dan memukul-mukul pria itu dengan tangannya, berusaha agar dilepaskan dari dekapannya. Namun Peter justru mendekapnya semakin erat. Membiarkan gadis itu menangis dalam dekapannya.

"Lepas….Aku hanya mau kakak…. Kembalikan kakakku…. Aku ingin bertemu Ellenoir…."

.

.

.

Hari itu, di hari ulang tahunnya yang kedelapan, untuk pertama kalinya ia membenci tanggal kelahirannya. Dan juga dunia.

.

.

.

.

.

 **THE END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Hai, Kari Ayam here's!**

 **Sudah hampir subuh saat saya selesai menulis ini, padahal saya baru mulai pas tengah malam… haah…**

 **Ini sekuel (mungkin), berhubung pada nanya kelanjutan kisahnya si Ellenoir. Dan sebagai ganti 'Rotten World' yang katanya kependekan XD**

 **Saya agak ngedown saat udah sampe akhir, entah gimana saya ga bisa ngebawa alirannya. Jadi mungkin endingnya terasa kurang plong/? Tapi saya harap ini ga terlalu ngecewain para pembaca… hiks… maaf tidak bisa memenuhi ekspetasi kalian….**

 **Kapan terakhir kali saya nulis ya? Rasanya terlalu sibuk kerja hiks… saya masih berusaha menulis dengan lebih baik, dan berharap para pembaca bisa ikut terbawa alur cerita dengan sangat dalam/?. Nantikan karya saya berikutnya ya. Salam lapar, Kari Ayam ^^)~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Based on 'Attack on Titan' © Isaya Hajime**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
